fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hex Games/References
*A comment by Vicky reveals that Francis is twelve years old. *This episode may be the longest that Timmy has been without his trademark pink hat. He only wears it in the opening scenes and for the rest of the episode Timmy wears his safety helmet. *This episode was postponed on March 1, 2002 in the U.S., but it was aired in Australia on August 3, 2001 because the Americans have postponed the 2nd season of "The Fairly OddParents". *The astronaut has a similar voice to Chad. * X Games - The episode' title, Hex Games, is a reference to the annual event. *''Timmy'' - "Let my people Skate!" - This is a reference to the words of Moses and Aaron to Pharaoh as is stated in Exodus 5:1 "Afterward Moses and Aaron went to Pharaoh and said, "This is what the LORD, the God of Israel, says: 'Let my people go, that they may hold a feast to me in the wilderness'. *''Cosmo'' - "Learn to skate in difficult environments, you must. For afraid of gorillas am I!" - When Timmy is skating with Cosmo on his back, it is a parody of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, when Yoda is training Luke Skywalker to be a Jedi. *Timmy tripping over things and injuring himself while he is bad at skateboarding. He often trips over a ladybug when this happens. *A.J. says something only to read his skater lingo book and correct himself by saying the same thing only in a skater-like way. *Timmy referring to himself as the new queen of the Skate Park and either Chester or A.J. will correct him that it is king due to the gender difference with queen and king. *Chester's braces forming into different forms of equipment. *The spaceman saying that there's a problem. * Francis can somehow breathe on the moon without an astronaut suit. * When Francis crashes into Vicky for a split second before the smoke and explosion, you can see no hole. *'A.J.:' I call it the one-hundred and eighty degree, arial flippy-trick. *'Chester:' Oh yeah, that rolls off the tongue, poindexter. How about we just call it the 'Timmy Tuck'? ---- *'A.J.:' Timmy better win, or we're not gonna love him anymore. ---- :(after Chester crashed face first to the ground, messing up his brace) *'A.J.:' Does your dentist buy you tickets to this place? *'Chester:' Yeah? Why? (the braces fell) Darn it! ---- *'Chester:' And you'll be the new queen. *'Timmy:' King. *'Chester:' Whatever. ---- *'A.J. (''while referring to Vicky):' She's totally cheating! I mean (''he took out a skating lingo dictionary and then put it back in his pocket) cheating! ---- *'Cosmo:' Wow! He fell straight on his face! He must be really good! ---- *'Astronaut:' Houston, we have another problem. Over. *'Houston:' It's always problem, problem, problem with you guys! Don't you ever just call to say hi? Over. ---- *'Vicky:' How come I couldn't do that? :(A chart and easel popped from Chester's braces and AJ then pointed to the chart with a pointer) *'A.J.:' Because Timmy's small and nice; you're tall and weighed down with too much evil which threw you off balance. ---- *'Cosmo:' Learn to skate in difficult environments, you must. :(the scene showed Timmy and his godparents being chased by gorillas) *'Cosmo:' BECAUSE SCARED OF GORILLAS AM I! ---- *'Timmy:' I am not uncoordinated! :(he tripped over a ladybug) ---- *'Wanda:' Timmy won, Vicky’s in a crater and the kids are free to skate. Pretty good day don’t you think? *'Cosmo:' I want a hotdog. Is it halftime yet? ---- *'Timmy:' Oh no, I won. I’m the queen now. *'A.J.:' King. *'Timmy:' Right, give me that crown. *'Vicky:' Oh, you want this crown (she took the crown off and held it in one of her hands), you got better chances on loser twelve year old wastroid falling from the sky and plowing me into the ground! :(Francis dropped down from the sky screaming. He then hit Vicky like a meteor which plowed her to the ground.) *'Vicky:' Here you go. :(Vicky hands Timmy the crown) ---- *'Vicky:' Break a leg, twerp. *'Timmy:' Thanks, Vicky. *'Vicky:' No really, I mean, break a leg! :(she kicked Timmy off the ramp) ---- *'Timmy:' Let my people skate! Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes